worldofschismfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Serana
Summary Edgar Serana is a military man in his early 60's in 404 AGS. He was born on [[Penumbra]] on 344 AGS, and fated to a life as young worker in an area called 'The Ash'. It was called this due to its abundance of coal and other materials used for fuel. Edgar is nearly two meters tall, with graying hair and a stern look on his face. He is known to be harsh but fair to his comrades and unforgiving to his enemies. __TOC__ Early Life At an early age he was thrown into the mines of The Ash. His family poor and unable to provide much. The one time Edgar was allowed outside the tunnels was to bring boxes to an cargo airship. Seeing this lumbering machine take off filled him with determination to escape this life and built something better for himself. Unhappy with his chances as miner, Edgar quickly started boot licking the guild overseer. This earned him a spot as servant boy to the guild leader, completing menial tasks like serving food and fetching items. While still a bad situation to be in, he already climbed the social ladder slightly. While always faithfully serving, Edgar despised the guild leader for leaving his people in such terrible stay. Watching his friends and family being mistreated left a scar on the young boy. Adulthood Young adulthood As a young teen, Edgar got slightly overconfident. He was a well-fed, well maintained young man. While the guild leader was grooming Edgar to become his replacement, Edgar still looked upon the man with disgust. One fateful night, when his master was passed out drunk on the floor, Edgar drove a rusty nail through the man's heart and resulting in his death. Not soon after, Edgar was quite literally caught red handed. After a short council on who will replace the leader, Edgar was sentenced to serve the rest of his days in [[The Pit]]. This place was known to be the end of every man that was thrown in. To anyone's surprise, Edgar was not dissuaded from following his goals to fly those airships, Edgar managed to survive the Trial, a lethally complicated mess of jumping puzzles in the Pit that are the only way out. Incidentally, at the very moment one of the airship captains was dumping several prisoners and noticed Edgar's persistence. Being impressed and hearing about his previous acts, the airship captain decided to take Edgar with her, to her ship. Brought on board, Edgar recognized The First Commonwealth's banners hanging in her office. Adulthood After serving several years with his captain, he became romantically involved with Annis, her daughter. Becoming the proud father of a young healthy girl at 380 AGS, he named her [[Octavia Serana|Octavia]]. After his wife, Annis, became captain of her mother's ship, Edgar became unfulfilled in his role. He decided to aim higher and enlisted in the navy of The First Commonwealth. His ambitious nature and thickheaded skull quickly landed him his own command of the Striker class airship, a fast hard hitting ship. He quickly became known as The Pitmaster, for rounding up pirates and throwing them into Penumbra's Pit. Late Adulthood Having reached the highest military rank in The First Commonwealth's army, there were no other realistic goals for Edgard to achieve. He often commanded fleets to hunt down pirates and criminals in the airspaces around the island. As time passed, he grew dissatisfied with how the council seemed uninterested with how they handled the Greycluster Pirates, who were becoming a greater threat to trade ships. Skills